I Am As Vain As I Allow
by Emono
Summary: Though Miz and Jack have settled back into their routine, a monkey wrench by the name of Drew McIntyre is suddenly thrown into the mix. Why is Miz so scared? A past secret is revealed, and Drew pursues the Demon of Desire. SLASH! MizJack series DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: I Am as Vain as I Allow**  
Author**: Emono**  
Rating**: FRM**  
Fandom**: Wrestling**  
Pairings**: Jack Swagger/The Miz**  
Summary: **Though Miz and Jack have settled back into their routine, a monkey wrench by the name of Drew McIntyre is suddenly thrown into the mix. Why is Miz so scared? A past secret is revealed, and Drew pursues the Demon of Desire. SLASH! MizJack series**  
Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.**  
Warnings**: Spoilers for _Survivor Series _2009, and the _RAW_ before it.

**AN**: This is a continuation of: 

_Be My Lover Boy  
So If You Save Me, I'll Save You Too  
And Maybe I'm Yours, Too  
So Much Cuter With Something In Your Mouth  
A Hero Will Save Me (Just In Time)_._  
It's Not Faith If You're Using Your Eyes__Please Don't Try So Hard To Say Good-Bye  
Bleed Well The Heart You're About To Fail_

**Damn it! I swore I wouldn't make another one of these, but it was that damn Drew McIntyre! He came in, took the IC belt, and put his hands on my Mizzie! Er…Jake's Mizzie. Whatever. This is how it works out in my mind, and Drew gets a bit more handsy. It doesn't help that he's uber-tall.**

**This one takes place before _Bleed Well The Heart You're About To Fail_**

* * *

"It's unnatural."

Jake watched his love from the bed, half-buried under cotton white sheets. Miz was standing by the window of Jake bedroom - _their _bedroom. They'd taken the crumbled foundation of their relationship and reformed a new bond that was stronger than ever, one that gave them a certain strength they didn't have before. They were together on ther weekend off in Perry, Oklahoma…at the blonde's home.

December…and there wasn't a snowflake to be seen.

"It's a warm winter" Jake drawled.

"Still" Mike puckered his lips, setting his chin on his palm as he leaned against the windowsill "It's weird. We always have snow in Ohio. This is…rain. It's unnatural, that's all I'm saying."

"Then th-top th-arin' out the window and come back to bed" Jake peered at the older man through half-lidded eyes. A grin broke out on Mike's face, his nude body already bareing the love marks of their last session. They were still in the make-up sex phase, Jake seemed adament about proving his love after he'd all but abandoned him.

Miz stretched out in a languid manner, muscles flexing beneath his tan skin, "Give me a good reason."

Jake grinned smugly, "I'm over here."

"Mmm, true" Miz sighed sweetly, padding over to the bed. He crawled onto the mattress, slinking over the relaxed body of his lover to hover just above him. Jake lent up for a kiss, but was denied at the last moment. The phone had chosen this has the opportune moment to ring, a high trilling noise that destroyed the mood. Miz sighed, rolling off his seduced lover and onto his back. He bounced slightly with the mattress, groping for his cellphone.

Jake tried not to make a fuss, simply spread his arms out on the cool sheets and waiting patiently for his turn with The Miz. He still needed to make amends for how he'd treated his lover during their fight, but he hadn't had a lot of time to show his sincerity on their little reprieve. They'd both decided on mutual fault for their rough patch, but mostly they blamed Morrison. Whatever civility that had been left between them was gone, the couple deciding to shun the man completely from their lives.

Mike cringed when he saw the number on the screen, pushing the talk button, "Hey, Shane."

Jake's eyes widened in surprised, mouthing the word, '_McMahon_?'

Mike nodded, humor fading from his features as he listened to the older man. He kept nodding, obviously agreeing with whatever their boss's son was saying.

"McIntyre?" Miz spoke up, sounding intrigued "What do you mean?"

Jake scoffed, rolling his eyes to the far wall. He hated that pretty boy, that 'chosen one' from Scotland. Drew had worked his ass off for what he got, that much Jake could admit, but he got the IC championship only a few months after officially signing onto the WWE. Of course, when he thought about it, Jake had won his first championship within the year of being signed, and it was the coveted ECW belt at that. Well then, maybe he couldn't complain too much.

Still, he didn't like anyone who walked around all high and mighty - thinking they could have anyone they wanted. Drew took lovers like he was on a buffet, picking and choosing when he had the whole array out in front of him. From stars to jobbers, Divas to Superstars, roadies to rookies…they nearly fell over themselves trying to get themselves into the Scotsman's bed.

"Tomorrow?" Mike tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice, forcing a smile even if Shane couldn't see him "Yeah, I can get there for a meeting tomorrow. Yes…Jake will be with me."

Miz looked over at his lover, gaze veiled by his long lashes, "Yes, sir. We're doing fine now."

Jake was intrigued, but didn't move his eyes from the wall.

"Okay, Shane, I'll be there" Mike wiped at his eyes with the heel of his palm, a dumb grin plastered on his face "See you then. Bye."

Miz clicked off his phone, tossing the device onto the side table. He rolled back over, half-laying along the blonde's larger body. Seeing the frown his lover was sporting, started dropping kisses along his neck and cheek.

"Come on, Jay, don't be like that" Mike sighed, hating that he was cutting their time short "But it's our job."

"I know" Jake scrunched up his nose "I don't like it…but I know. What does Shane want you to do?"

"I'll find out when I get there" Miz rested his head on the younger man's shoulder, eyes fluttering shut "You'll go with me, right?"

"Yeah" Jake turned his head, kissing the light brown tresses tickling his chin "I'll go."

"Awesome."

Jake scoffed at this, but a smile dominated his mouth. He ran his hands up and down his lover's sides, getting him to squirm and protest with a sharp exhale. He continued his assault, getting strangled laughter to escape the flamboyant young man. Mike sat up, fingers taking up their own actions.

The lovers tumbled across the sheets, spending their morning alone wrapped in a tickle fight.

**xXxXxXx**

Miz had kept a confidant stride, all the way from the car to the secretarial office. Jake kept his pace to keep up with the other, sunglasses hiding his anxious expression. Miz looked so confidant, dark green/Chinese lettered shirt clinging to his chest and stylish denim jacket cut close to his hips. He radiated ease, cool, and charmed several secretaries with one well-placed smile.

But when he reached the door with _Shane McMahon _scrawled across a mounted gold plate, he froze. He stopped just in front of it, examining every inch with trepidation. His hands clenched and unclenched in a nervous pulsing manor, but otherwise showed no outer sign of stress.

"Babe" Jake murmured in his ear, grabbing the man's wrist and lifting it up "You have to knock first."

Miz nodded, "I know that."

"I'm right here with you" Jake's lips brushed the back of his lover's neck "Don't be nervous."

"I'm not" Mike draped his façade over his shoulders like a cloak, full lips turning up in a smile "Let's see what he wants."

Instead of knocking, Miz twisted the knob and pushing the door wide open. He took up a strut inside, startling Shane from his paperwork. He looked up, eyes round and wide at the sight of the flamboyant superstar plopped down in the chair in front of the desk.

Jake stepped inside in a much more subdued manner, closing the door softly behind him. His eyes fell upon the fourth person in the room, his shades shielding his surprise and distaste. Drew McIntyre was seated beside The Miz, long legs stretched out in front of him, arms crossed over his broad chest. His long hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, fine features smooth in perfect composure.

Miz crossed his legs at the knee, arms crooked on the sides of the chair casually, "I hope I haven't kept you waiting, Shane."

Shane's pale cheeks flushed at the throaty purr, it was no secret he was sweet on the brunette and let him get away with more than most, "Not at all, Mike."

Miz cocked his head at the younger superstar, "Drew."

The charming Scotsman smiled, inclining his head toward the other, "Mike. 'Tis a pleasure. We've not been properly introduced."

"Ooo" Miz's eyes flashed "I am loving that accent."

Drew dropped his eyes for a moment, then looked up at the older man through the veil of them, "I'm glad it pleases ya."

Jake stepped up behind his lover, dropping his hands on his shoulders. He massaged the thick muscles, giving a slight smirk as the other cooed and leaned into the touch.

"So, Shane" Miz looked to the man, arching a perfectly formed eyebrow "What's this all about?"

"As you know, my dad personally picked Drew from Scotland" Shane began, bracing his elbows on the desk and folding his hands together "He sees a lot of potential in this young man. I was wondering, even if he's on _Smackdown_…if you would mind taking care of my dad's protégée."

Miz was intrigued by this, sitting up a bit in his seat. He'd always wanted to take one of the younger guys under his wing, but he'd never been given the opportunity.

"What do you mean?"

"Drew desperately needs a good storyline for this next Pay-Per-View, _Bragging Rights _was a bit of a flop for him" Shane hadn't an ounce of shame as he admitted this, though the Scotsman muttered a protest "And I think if you led him along the next few weeks, it would really jump-start his career here."

Miz hummed lowly, contemplating this, "What would you like me to do?"

"You have a team in Survivor Series, one that faces John Morrison" Shane dangled the bait "And my father would appreciate if you let McIntyre on your team."

This was the first Miz had heard of this, and with a flick of his fingers he removed Jake's hands from his shoulders. The blonde didn't move away, eyes darting toward the tempting Scotsman once and a while.

"Who's on this team?" Miz inquired, fingers going to his lips as he considered the potential of this.

"You will be the leader" Shane slowly explained, loving the eager expression on his favorite superstar's face "Nemeth, also on _Smackdown._ Sheamus, a push for him as well."

Shane paused here, holding out his hand, "And that handsome gentleman behind you."

"Jake?" Mike's eyes went wide, then he resumed his façade and reached behind him to take his lover's hand "I get Swagger on my team as well? You really are spoiling me, you know that?"

"If the team pleases you…then you'll have no problem accepting Drew as well" Shane pushed "You can spin it however you want."

Miz mulled over the names and personalities he had to work with, "What about…a revolutionary team? The fresh faces of the industry, showing their true talents. The underdogs, in a way."

"Morrison's team is only Bourne, Matt Hardy, Finlay, Shelton Benjamin, and Morrison" Shane informed the younger man, reading off a sticky note on his desk.

Miz scoffed, waving his hand as if to dismiss them all, "So all I have to do is fight Shorty McSlut Whore, the Other Hardy, a has-been, a man who's contract will expire next year, and Glitterbutt?"

Drew couldn't help but chuckle at the jarbs, a shadow passing in his lovely eyes. There was a flash of lust across his features, one that Jake caught and scoffed at.

Shane raised a brow at this, "Do you accept, then?"

Miz turned his attention to the younger superstar, crooking his finger at him, "Come here, kid."

Drew scooted his chair close, within a foot of the other man. He boldly met his eyes, gaze unwavering. Miz reached out, catching his chin between his thumb and index finger. He admired the chiseled features, the smooth jaw, the high cheekbones, the coloring there…yes, he was a fine specimen of male beauty. He'd seen a few matches of his as well, he seemed to have the potential.

"How old are you?" Miz inquired.

"Twenty-three" Drew replied promptly, knowing he had youth over this man's boyfriend, since they seemed to be about the same height.

"Young" he breathed in amazement, turning back to face Shane "There's something else, isn't there?"

"There's a push my father's planned for Drew here" Shane couldn't stop his own smirk from showing "If this goes well…he'll be obtaining the Intercontinental Championship soon enough."

"From Morrison?"

"The champ himself."

"Done and done" Miz hopped up from his seat, stepping forward and extending his hand to the higher-up "I'll do it. He can be on my team, and share my storyline when it's needed."

"I knew you would! My father will be so happy" Shane stood as well, clutching the brunette's hand and shaking it firmly "There's just a few papers to sign…"

"Of course" Miz watched as the other pull out the papers, accepting the pen that was handed to him.

Jake watched with a thin-lipped expression of distaste, Mike was all but throwing himself into this. Drew was eyeing his lover with a dark lust, obviously weighing his chances. On cue, Drew looked over his shoulder at the blonde. A smug smile graced his full lips, turning away from him as if he were nothing more than an annoying child.

"Jake, check this out" Miz tapped the contract he was signing, not looking up as he read over the plan "We get a few spots together."

The eager tone his lover had showed Jake his suspicions were ill-founded. He wanted to stick his tongue out at the Scotsman, but refrained. Before he could step forward to sign his own name, Drew stood and took the last graceful steps to stand beside the brunette. Mike did a double-take up a the young man, mouth dropping open.

"Damn" Miz managed a smile "You're…really tall, now aren't you?"

Drew merely reached over and plucked the pen from the other's hand, "I'll be lookin' forward to workin' with ya, Mike."

"Yeah" Miz took a step back, a little uncomfortable with the proximity "Me too."

Mike looked over his shoulder at his lover, mouthing the words, '_What the hell_?'

Jake shrugged, feigning innocence.

This was going to be a rough couple of months, and he couldn't shake the dark-Scott cloud that had just settled over his relationship.

* * *

**Okay, hopefully it'll get easier as I write this. This one is for **_**The Miz Magnet**_**, cause she did my Randy/Evan request and chose MizJack as the fic I should currently work on. I didn't like this chapter much, but I have high hopes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This takes place at RAW 11-9-09, two weeks before Survivor Series.**

* * *

Miz stood proud for his interview, chin held high and eyes gleaming in superiority. His well-earned championship belt was draped over his shoulder, glistening in the light. Josh asked him about his team for Survivor Series, and he shot off a wordy response about how he was the _only _one from RAW who had won at Bragging Rights and how he would lead his team into victory again. He revealed his 'elite up-and-comers' spin, taking pride in how good it sounded outside his own head.

"They are all winners, and they will be led by _me_" Miz raised his voice, holding out his arm "Because I'm The Miz, and I'm-"

The crowd echoed the word 'awesome', but that died on his lips. He looked up and saw Jack Swagger there, towering over Josh Matthews and grinning like a fool.

"You're what?" Jack asked, pushing Josh out of his way, the smaller man scurrying off "You're…"

"Awesome?" Miz offered, shifting the belt on his shoulder.

"You're…" Jack waved his hand, looking for the answer.

"Spit it out, Jack, I haven't got all day" Miz mimed looking down at his watch, impatient.

"You're in awe of Jack Swagger" Jack stated, holding out his arms.

"Not really" Miz countered.

"You may be team captain" Jack continued, pointedly not looking his lover over even as he continued to fake looking at a watch "But I'm the two time-two time All American American."

"Spit it out, already" Miz made a hurrying gesture "We really don't care anymore."

"Five weeks ago, I declared I would remain undefeated in 2009" Jack drawled, stalwart against his more animated co-star.

"Nice."

"Watch" Jack lisped, finally looking at the smaller man who was trying to talk over him "What I do to Evan Bourne tonight."

"What you do to Evan Bourne?" Miz scoffed "Like what I did last week when I won? Actually _beat_ Evan Bourne?"

"Oh, right after he-"

"Is _that_ what you're going to do?"

"Right after he beat you?" Jack continued, daring the man to challenge him.

The two started to talk over one another, building up the tension between them. It was pure passion, you could see it in both their faces as they both contended to get their points across.

"-they're going to make _me_ team captain" Jack finished on a grin, hands on his hips proudly.

"Oh, really? They're going to make _you_ team captain?" Miz got up in his lover's face, inches apart "Really, Jack? Really? _Really_?"

Jack's grin faded into a serious expression, looking don his nose at the other.

"Really" he stated, lingering a moment before turning away and walking off-camera.

Miz scoffed, looking after him with a certain longing in his eyes.

Before the cameras cut off, he wet his lips in anticipation.

The second the camera man said they were clear, Jake all but sprinted back over to his lover and caught him around the waist. The belt plopped to the ground, the brunette yelping as he was picked up right off his feet and slammed into the barely supported flat screen behind them. It jolted, but didn't give. Jake took his lover's mouth, demanding entry as he held him tight to his body.

Miz moaned, hands grasping at the blonde's shoulders as he kicked his legs up around his waist. He kissed back just as fiercely, not caring about how rumpled his clothes were getting or that the camera crew was all but running off to give them some semblance of privacy.

"Jake, wait" Mike rasped against his mouth, feeling the TV start to give beneath his back "We're-"

The bars holding the mounted screen snapped, the TV falling to the floor and shattering. Jake kept his grip strong, cupping his lover's thighs and pushing forward until the brunette smacked into the wall. A thousand dollars worth of damage didn't stop the two of them from enjoying each other. Jake grinded into the other, letting him feel his desire.

Miz laced a hand in his lover's blonde tresses, yanking his head back and breaking their kiss, "You have a match."

"Don't give a fuck" Jake groaned lowly, he loved getting his hair pulled "Real quick…right here."

"No chance" Miz dropped his feet to the floor, pushing the other hard. Jake nearly stumbled over the smashed TV, glaring heatedly at his lover. The air was hot and thick between them, chests heaving as they fought off the urge to indulge in their sin right here in this alcove of the arena. But they couldn't, and they both knew it.

"After your match" Miz smirked, leaning against the wall "Get to your dressing room…and you'll get what you want."

Jake ran his eyes over the fine form he'd lusted after from the start. His jacket was trimmed with dark fur, his light tie standing out against his ebony shirt, and those suspenders hanging from his belt to dangle by his legs. He was a stylish siren, the epitome of cool and chic and sexiness. He was smirking, for he knew how hot he was and how much he drove the blonde crazy by just asserting his control.

Jake nodded curtly, "Promise?"

"However you want it" Mike purred, meaning it.

Jake advanced quickly, all but pinning the brunette to the wall again. He cupped his lover's neck, the smooth material of his gloves tickling the sensitive skin. He dipped down, stealing a kiss.

"I want you riding me" he demanded, dark cerulean eyes full of unfulfilled desire.

Miz leaned back, refusing another kiss, "Go. You have a match."

"You're horrible" Jake laid wet kisses down the brunette's neck, fingers twitching for a chance to touch what was his.

"Go kick Bourne's ass" Miz growled "Lose well. Don't let them think for a second that you're lesser than that little slut."

Jake nodded, getting away from the temptation while he could.

Watching Jake walk away, Miz couldn't help but laugh to himself.

Yes, this was going to be fun.

**xXxXxXx**

The match went well enough, Jack powering through it and keeping a firm grasp on the upper hand most of the time. Evan was such a little thing, it wasn't too hard to pick him up and toss him around like a rag doll. There wasn't much selling involved, Jack took a little pleasure in striking the younger man. He was a supple boy…and it was easy to see how Miz had gotten so jealous, now looking back on it with a new perspective.

Jack pinned Evan down with his knee in the middle of his back, keeping him on his belly as he pulled his arms back painfully. He could've had this twink in his bed, he could be using that talented mouth and tight ass every night.

But one thought of Mike's laughter, his wicked smile, the special sparkle in his eyes as he whispered into his ear…the long nights of exquisite torture, blindfolded and tied up with no idea what Miz would do to his body next…the trust, the fun, the passion…

No, Evan was nothing compared to his Mizzy.

After a while, Evan took some control and tried to get a pin on him, but Jack wasn't about to let it be over that easy. He shoved the boy off, knocking him back down with a solid big boot to the face. The ravenette collapsed against the ropes, head hanging. Jack stood there, thinking about his next actions, when a shift of lighting signaled an event.

Jack looked up just as a guitar solo rang out through the arena, one all-too-familiar to his ears. He stood there a moment too long, panting, shocked that his lover would interrupt his match like this. For better or worse, he didn't know. Would he come as Miz or Mike?

Miz strutted at a casual pace down the ramp, a handsome smirk on his face. The spotlight rained down on him, tracking his every move, illuminating him like the Superstar he was. Halfway down the ramp, he gestured outward and (though the crowd's roar covered it all) said the words 'carry on' or something akin to that.

Jack wasn't about to turn his lover or the character away, he couldn't stop the urge to show off. He snatched Bourne's wrist, holding him tight as he raised his other hand to gesture Miz forward. With that simple movement, he invited him to ringside.

Jack wrapped his arms around Bourne, performing a picture-perfect belly-to-belly suplex that slammed the boy on his back. He circled Evan, holding out his arm to indicate his work and looked to Miz for approval. Evan was writhing, no blows had been pulled in that last move. Miz had his lips plumped in an approving way, stopping just at the base of the ramp to watch. He had his arms crossed at the wrists, looking for all the world just a captain sizing up his soldier.

Jack flushed from something other than exertion, this was out of arousal. Mike's eyes were dancing over his form, clearly admiring it, a slight crimson on his own tan face. Jack had been with him long enough to know when his lover was having dirty thoughts, when he wanted sex and when he wanted to tease him. Right now…that was a 'you should end this match and fuck me' look. Who was he to deny his lover that?

Evan was on the other side of the ropes, struggling to get to his feet. Jack held out his arms, grinning at his lover. It was a signal, and the excitement that flickered across Mike's face showed that it had been received as it was intended.

Jack grabbed Evan around the neck, leaning his head down briefly, "Hit Air Bourne. This match is over."

Evan growled something in return, but seemed pleased that his beating was over.

Miz watched Evan get his shots in, getting Jack flat on his back. The young man seemed so proud of himself, scrambling over the ropes and up on the turnbuckle for his party-trick finisher. He acted as if he could've done it _without_ Jack's permission. He pinned the blonde for the win, the bell rang to announce it.

Miz approached the ring slowly, eying his lover hungrily. Those lean thighs…his one-piece pulled tight across his ass, showing off the thick muscle there.

Evan rose to get his hand raised, shooting the brunette a nasty look.

/I'm not here for you, little whore./

Evan bounced around the ring, flashing his peace signs and playing to the crowd.

Miz leant against the ring, belt draped over his shoulder and mic to his lips. He waited patiently as 'Bourne to Fly' assaulted his ears, letting the boy take his moment of victory. It wasn't often a jobber got a win against a former ECW champion. The belt Evan had so-coveted…Jack had won in four months of premiering. Jack had rolled over, draping an arm over the bottom rope close to Miz. He was panting, head lowered, playing up his loss.

"Like I said before, Jack" Miz lashed out, grabbing the younger man's chin and forcing him to look at him "_I'm_ the team captain at Survivor Series. Have anything else to say?"

Jack didn't say a word, cock swelling in his tights at the lust-blown look in his lover's eyes.

"Didn't think so" Miz tossed the man's head away, stepping away from the ring and facing the crowd "Because I'm The Miz…and I'm awesome!"

He threw out his hands, tossing back his head and reveling in the mix of boos and cheers at his signature declaration.

Evan was all but forgotten in that moment, all attention on the couple now.

Miz backed up the ramp, smirking all the way with one hand wrapped around the belt and the other waving the mic around in a taunting manner. He kept the cocky attitude turned up fully all the way up the ramp, keeping Jack's eyes on him. Mocking him, acting smug, loving his façade and fully becoming The Miz.

Cause in a few minutes…he would be Mike, and getting the pounding of his life.

And he couldn't wait.

**xXxXxXx**

After the appropriate amount of limping and wincing, Jake finally got to the guerilla position and out of sight. He raced down the steps, taking large strides past the technicians and the other stars. He didn't give a fuck about the snickers he was getting, the jealous looks, the tempting ones, the ones that said he was cock-whipped. He had two goals in mind, to get his clothes off and get into the cocky Miz. He pushed and dodged whatever got in his way, eyes set dead ahead.

Meanwhile, Miz was in his lover's dressing room ready and willing. He took his belt and laid it out on the vanity, making sure it was neat and straight. He stepped back to admire it, glad to have it in his possession at last. He'd worked so hard…

But this wasn't the moment to savor his championship, this was the moment to take off his clothes.

Miz shed his fur-trimmed jacket, tossing it on the table as well. He unbuttoned his light inside vest, shedding it. His tie was loosened and yanked over his head, falling to the floor unheeded. He could hear someone approaching, he unclipped his suspenders one by one.

The door flew open just as he'd finished unbuttoned his sleeve cuffs.

Jake strode in, slick with sweat and starving for his lover's flesh.

"You have forty th-econds" Jake growled, pulling the straps off his tights down his arms.

Miz's eyes widened, but he knew his lover wasn't kidding. He quickly kicked off his shoes, followed hastily by his pants. Jake was practiced at removing his wrestling tights, and he got them down past his feet just as Mike's boxers were discarded.

With a animalistic cry, Jake reared forward and caught Miz around the waist again. The brunette replied with a growl of his own, clad only in his loosened long-sleeved black shirt and white socks. He was dumped over the back of the couch, landing with a 'oomph' upon the cushions. He had no moment to crawl away before Jake had plopped down beside him, now clad in his gloves, booths, and kneepads.

Large hands grabbed his waist, dragging him onto his lap. Like a maiden taken in a raid, Miz thrashed and struggled for his freedom. It was a game they sometimes played, giving the illusion of control over to the blonde. It was just for fun, to heighten their pleasure and to keep their sex at high voltage.

Miz dragged his manicured nails down his lover's thick pecs, leaving red lines in his wake. He grinned when the other threw his head back and groaned, arching into the rough sensation. He loved the rough treatment, he couldn't deny that he craved the little kinky things Miz did to him.

With one harsh movement, Jake ripped the first three buttons of his lover's shirt off to expose his collarbone. He lent up, clamping his mouth down upon the warm flesh. He chewed and kneaded at it like a puppy, leaving his mark on his territory. Mike laced a hand in those unruly blonde tresses, letting him drink his fill of his flesh.

Calloused fingers brushed his lips, he gladly parted them to accept the digits. He suckled on them obediently, quickly coating them with as much saliva as he could. He had a feeling it was all the prep he'd get for this coupling and he wasn't about to waste it. His cock throbbed and leaked beneath the cover of his shirt, the material falling nearly mid-thigh. He could feel Jake's thick piece of meat brushing his thighs, staining the cloth with it's need.

The fingers were taken from his mouth, going down around his back before slipping between the firm globes of his ass. He couldn't stop his hips from rocking into the first touch against his entrance, he wanted it so bad…he'd been craving it since he felt that TV give way beneath his back. Two slipped inside him, forcing his tight ass open, demanding his body accept him.

Jake watched in awe as he made his lover dance in his lap, rocking into his touch and moaning obscenely. He was such a responsive partner, so eager to be touched and so willing to give all he could. Those pretty hips couldn't stop swaying under his touch, and when he crooked his long fingers and hit his sweet spot dead on…Miz nearly jumped off his lap.

"That feel good, baby?" Jake cooed, thrusting up hard "You want more?"

"Fuck!" Miz hissed "You know I do. Give it up already!"

"Such an eager slut" Jake pushed aside the man's shirt, exposing his smooth ass to his assault. He dragged him closer, tilting him just right, before thrusting up. Miz stifled a scream, face scrunching up in agonizing pleasure as he was taken so brutally. The minimal prep let him feel every hard inch ripping into him, but he wasn't about to complain about his lover's above-average asset.

They set a harsh rhythm, fresh sweat beading along and staining their skin. Miz spread his legs as much as he could, trying to force even more inside him. They found a fierce, unforgiving rhythm that brought them the most pleasure. They selfishly strived for their own pleasure, knowing that they could take it slower and sweeter later in the hotel.

They were really getting into it, beyond words into the realm of groans and clawing. Miz dove down, stealing a harsh kiss. His lover's teeth nipped sharply at his lower lip, his eyes closing in bliss. Every thrust up caused his lover's thick shaft to brush the bundle of _fuck_ inside him. He sat up, giving his lover a real ride, and cracked open his eyes only when he heard a slight noise. The couch was facing the opposite direction of the door, one of his hands bracing itself on the back of the couch.

Miz gasped harshly, though out of shock instead of pleasure. There, standing in front of the open door, was a smug looking Drew McIntyre. He had his arms crossed over his chest, eyebrow arched at the seen in front of him. Not knowing the man was there, Jake thrust up into his lover's pliant body. Mike's lips parted without his permission, releasing a husky moan.

Drew licked his lips, entranced by the sight.

Finally catching on to his lover's sudden stillness, Jake sat up a bit and turned his head to look over his shoulder. He saw the young Superstar, growling low in his throat. He turned back around, head falling back on the couch in exasperation.

"Well, shit" Jake lisped, eyes going to his lover for help.

"Shh, babe" Miz slid off his lover's swollen length, running his hand down his heaving abs "I've got this."

Jake nodded, absently pulling down the hem of the other's shirt to mostly cover his modesty.

Miz walked around the couch, head held high against the minor humiliation of the situation. He had always been unashamed of his sexual appetite. Hell, their first fight as a couple was because Jake had refused to fuck him in the showers after a particularly heated match together. He walked right up to Drew, turning his icy gaze up at the younger man. He didn't care that he was sex-rumpled, or that his face had the rosy glow of lust, or that he was still achingly hard beneath his shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here, Drew?" Miz inquired, keeping his tone firm so as not to give an inch to the other.

"So, the rumors are true" Drew gave a little 'hm' of enlightenment "In the locker room, ya two were the talk."

"For good reason, we're hot" Miz smirked, daring the other to say something against them "Again…what do you want?"

"To see if you'd be up to training with me tomorrow" the Scotsman replied, eyes trailing down the fit form of the other Superstar "I've got a few hours 'for I leave with the rest of 'em."

Miz tilted his head, giving him that classic 'really?' look, "Now's not the time."

"I can see that" Drew stepped closer, extending his hand and stroking down the older man's firm abs. Miz shuddered, the sure touch finding it's way to his hard cock. Miz's retaliation was lightening-fast, grabbing the man's wrist and yanking his hand away from his overheated body.

"Unless you're offering…" Mike trailed off, trying to ease the serious complications this was bringing on.

Drew was like quicksilver, striking out with his other hand and seizing the brunette by the collar of his shirt. Miz sucked in a breath, his balance thrown off as he was spun around. He found his back slammed into the wall, the impact nearly knocking the breath out of him. His hands came out to brace himself against the surface, the Scotsman's grip on his shirt rode the material up to reveal his groin.

Jake saw this, instantly outraged at the way his lover was being manhandled. He was ready to pounce, but Mike held up a hand and gave him a brief look to stop him. The blonde dropped back onto the couch, watching the Scotsman like a hawk.

Though a little more than scared and wide-eyed, Miz didn't want his lover to interfere. He didn't want to look weak.

Drew's gaze was pure fire, searing his body with it's touch. It was obvious what he wanted, what with the way he was pushing closer and nearly panting. About a year ago, Miz would have gladly accepted this man into his bed, but not now. It was only Jake for him, and he wasn't about to let himself be bullied by a much younger Superstar.

"And what if I am?" the brogue was rough, the taller man leaning down to steal a kiss.

_Leather dug into his cheeks…he screamed, but no sound left him, only the taste of the gag…the edge of the handcuffs dug into his wrist, cutting him, blood flowing hotly down his arms…staining the sheets…unpure, tainted piece of meat…whore, slut…he could never make it in this industry without spreading his legs…a chance for success if not for a few weeks of agony…_

"I think it's time you leave, man" Miz growled, reaching up and taking a hold of the other's wrist to block the advancement.

"What if I don't?"

Miz kept a solid gaze, icy eyes holding all the blazing courage he needed. Drew wavered under the gaze, pulling back and looking over his shoulder to see the intimidating Jack Swagger still glaring holes into his back. He couldn't take them both on at the same time, not like this…now wasn't the time.

Drew let Miz go, backing up toward the doorway. His eyes danced between them, that same shadow in his eyes that showed there was a darker side to the pretty Scotsman. Letting himself take in the sight of a panting, ruffled Miz for a few seconds longer…Drew slipped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Silence hung in the air like molasses, as if the lovers were waiting for the last remnants of the Scotsman to fade away.

As if a timer had gone off, Miz gave a strangled yelp. Eyes still wide and staring at nothing, he slowly slid down the wall until the bare swell of his ass hit the carpet. As if he faded in, Jake appeared and sank down to his knees in front of him.

"Mikey?" Jake whispered, reaching out and cupping his lover's face "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Why didn't you let me kick his a-th?"

Miz was startled into reality, blinking up at the blonde. He reached up to shadow the other's wrists, hating the slight tremble that had snuck into his fingers. He managed a slight smile, glad to have his lover so concerned for him.

"I'm okay, Jakey" Miz promised, his voice hushed as well "He just scared me for a second, that's all."

"I'll fuckin' kill 'im" Jake swore, sincerity in his eyes "Just th-ay the word."

"No, not yet" Miz soothed him, stroking the thick forearms bared to him "But…I have a feeling he's going to cause us some trouble. We're going to have to keep an eye on young McIntyre."

Jake nodded, still running his thumbs along his lover's cheekbones. One thing bugged him…Mike was strong, stronger than most even. He was damn near psychotic sometimes, ranging from seductive manipulations to downright bursts of violence that usually left people with black eyes and/or broken furniture. Watching him being pinned by McIntyre…he looked like he'd gone out of body there for a moment. Like he was seeing something else all together.

"I'm okay" Miz stated, as if he forgot he'd already said it.

Miz brushed Jake's hands away, cupping the blonde's face instead. He leaned in closer, bussing their lips in a rather chaste kiss. It was a stark contrast to their interaction earlier, their animalistic lust had faded into a simmer.

"Really, sweet boy, believe me" Miz heard the words in his own words, frowning. He ran his fingers through those blonde tresses that had caught his attention from the start, studying his handsome face as well. The angle of his jaw, the faint lines along his cheeks that revealed his love of grinning, tan skin…the swell of his shoulders, his strong chest…

Jake was a man.

"I shouldn't call you that" Mike chuckled, a bitter note there "You're not that much younger than me…I don't know why I ever called you that…"

But Miz knew exactly why he called Jake that, it was his mindset and when Jake was his 'boy' he was easier to control. But at the moment, he felt drained.

"I don't mind" Jake replied honestly, and he really didn't. Though Mike was only two years older than him, he felt like his lover led this relationship. Sure, he was stronger and bigger…but Miz just had this _hold_ over him. From the beginning, he'd been dancing to The Miz's tune. He was entranced by the siren, for all his violent outbursts and his manipulative nature.

Suddenly feeling exposed, Mike dropped his hands and tried to pull the shirt closer around him.

"Jake…I'm tired…" Mike admitted, hoping he could sleep soon "Can we just…go back to the room?"

But at times like this, Jake was glad to take the lead. He wrapped his arms around his lover, much like he'd done when Mike had hurt his ankle. The brunette mumbled his protest, but allowed himself to be carried over to the couch.

"Let's get dressed and go."

No sex would be had tonight, but intimacy would be found aplenty in their bed.

* * *

**Yes, I know! I can't have a story where one of the characters AREN'T damaged by past attacks. Next chapter, we'll find out who hurt Mizzy later on and made him the way he is. Hope you're liking it, Miz Magnet! 'Tis for you.**


	3. Chapter 3

By the next day, Miz was back to his regular self. He was strutting around, fedora placed firmly on his head and a smirk plastered on his face. Jake watched him carefully, waiting for the cracks in the façade to show. They had a few house shows, nothing serious. _TNA_ was passing through town, so old friends got to reunite.

There was a silent agreement amongst both rosters that if you were in a friendly mood, to go to this bar down the road from the hotel. It was pretty spacious, but it filled up quickly. A lot of people from both brands showed up, ready to chill for the night and let the past stay behind them.

Miz was quick to flirt and work his way into all the groups of the bar, causing anyone who looked upon him to instantly fall in love. How could anyone not with Miz looking as fine as he did? He'd gone full-out tonight, from his dark slim-fitted jeans to his dark amethyst long-sleeved shirt that trimmed close to his waist.

If Jake was more insecure, he would've thought that Mike was cruising for a new trick. But he was confidant in their relationship, he didn't care who Miz flirted with or for how long. He knew his lover wouldn't cheat on him, not after that last incident. Mike was just flirty by nature, it was how he conned people into thinking he wasn't a threat - then he destroyed them.

Jake sat alone at a table near the back, watching his love as he wiggled his way between Matt and Chris. The couple seemed happy to have him, both allowing him to steal their drinks and whisper to them. It was nothing new, and the older men seemed to be greatly amused by the flamboyant young man. Hell, later on in the year, Chris and Mike's storylines were going to entwine and they would spending more time together. The blonde laughed at something Miz cooed to him, reaching up and smoothing back a few of the stray strands in his faux-hawk. Miz crinkled up his nose gamely, shaking his head slightly.

The couple laughed at this, shooing Miz off with a good-natured pat to the butt.

Jake jolted as two hands fell upon his shoulders, forcing him to spill his drink over his hand. He cursed lowly, looking between the two younger man that had appeared at his sides. Chris Sabin was on his left, lengthy copper hair framing his face and falling in his eyes enticingly. He was a handsome creature, one look into his eyes would reveal that he was brimming with dark thoughts. Alex Shelley, his partner in crime and bedmate, had a more innocent expression. He was quite handsome himself, with his dark hair and eyes, less dark and more kind than his counterpart.

The Motor City brats.

"Hey Jake" Alex offered him a smile, hand still firmly on his shoulder.

"Hey guys" Jake sighed, mopping up his spilled drink with a napkin.

Chris slid a tumbler of whiskey in front of him in consolation, but his smirk made the blonde wary. The younger man followed his previous line of sight, finding The Miz and giving a small chuckle.

"You've snagged a nice piece of ass" Alex commented.

Chris snickered, "From what I hear, you're _his_ piece of ass."

"So what?" Jake downed half his drink, not even wincing at the burn it caused.

"It's not a bad thing" the brunette amended "You guys make it work."

"Have you two been stalking me?" Jake inquired, looking between them suspiciously.

"No" Chris lied "But he's hot, I'll give you that. Manipulative, psychotic, violent…but sexy as hell."

Jake couldn't help the satisfied smirk that curled his lips, "My little vixen…"

"Your Demon of Desire" Chris purred, saddling up close to the blonde.

"Your Solider of Seduction" Alex tisked, seeing the way Miz was draping himself over a sober Punk "A little handsy, isn't he? Aren't you pissed?"

"Nah" Jake threw back the rest of his drink "I trust Mike. He doesn't mean anything by it. I know who's bed he come-th back to at the end of the night."

Alex raked his teeth over his lower lip, "As long as you're okay with it…"

"I really am" Jake replied truthfully. He knew Mike was faithful to him, that his loyalties lied with him first and no other. This could be seen by anyone who bothered to look, for every few minutes Miz would shoot him a smoldering gaze and smile sweetly. It was to show him that he was thinking of him the entire time, though not at his side. The drinks that had appeared on his table were all from the Demon of Desire, paid directly from his shiny credit card.

"I heard something rather displeasing" Alex whispered in his ear, looking at the blonde while Jake had eyes only for his lover "Word in the _TNA_ locker room is that McIntyre…McMahon's precious chosen one…is gunning for your demon."

Jake's lips pursed at this, ears burning at the memory of the dressing room incident.

"Yeah, I know" Jake spat, halting his insults when the waitress came by and set down three beers. He flashed her a 10 cent smile, getting one in return. The moment she was gone, his lips turned down in a deep scowl.

"The fucker's done more than you know" Jake informed them "No respect, no fucking boundaries…I'm going to have to set him in his place."

Chris cocked an eyebrow, "Can we get the details?"

Jake shot him a dirty look, "…_no_."

The Guns nodded, understanding the harsh tone for what it was. McIntyre must have done something horrible to piss the normally easy-going blonde off. Miz and Jake had been together since the Oklahoman was green, just in the WWE with big ECW Championship dreams. They had a deep bond, one that people seemed to love to fuck with.

Since Jake was too busy soothing his throat with a chugging session of beer, Alex took it upon himself to look for his friend's lover. It took a lot of squinting, and he had to peer above heads, but he managed to catch a glimpse of him near one of the crooks of the bar.

Him, and someone else…

Alex's eyes widened, "Shit!"

Chris looked to his partner, surprised at the anxious tone, " 'Lexi?"

Alex mouthed wordlessly, staring wide-eyed at the corner.

He couldn't believe it.

**xXxXxXx**

Miz was nearly bent over laughing, clutching his side as he stumbled away from a fuming Jeff. He had only given Punk a little _teeney_ kiss on the cheek, and his psychotic boyfriend flipped. He enjoyed screwing with Jeff, it was easy to twist the Hardy's screws until he screamed. He had only gotten a firm jab in the ribs, but he had expected worse, so he was okay with it.

Miz wasn't really paying attention where he was going, and he'd already taken down a few shots, so he only got out a yelp when a solid palm struck him in the middle of his back. He lunged forward, smacking into the wall. He braced his palms on the wall, flipping around to find himself backed into a corner. A shadow of a man was in front of him, one taller and thicker than himself. He blinked dully, trying to adjust to the dimmer lighting here.

"Miss me, slut?"

Mike's jaw dropped obediently, realizing just who it was.

"…Raven…" Miz breathed, heart jump-starting inside his chest. Without warning, his reverted to his usual submissive state when around the man. His breaths started coming in short gasps, chest rising and falling rapidly, knees starting to go weak and shudder under his weight.

Raven looked the younger man over, a smirk gracing his mouth, "Your body remembers me."

"You…" Mike wanted to be offended, he wanted to be pissed off. He wanted to punch this man in the face for what he did! He wanted to beat him to death with one of Abyss's twisted weapons. Seeing nothing but a bloody pulp of Scott Levy would greatly please him.

But he couldn't, because his training wouldn't let him. In those few moments, he could recall everything Raven had put him through. He couldn't get out a word, he couldn't even coax his body to move. All he could do was cower, like a bunny beneath the eyes of a fox.

Raven crowded in on the Superstar, drinking up the fear that poured off him in waves. He was all but lapping it up, snatching the wrist that was trying to push him off the wall. He dug his digits into the tender flesh, feeling the thin scars beneath his fingertips. He wet his lips, grabbing the other arm by the bicep and pinning him. Mike's head jerked, smacking off the surface. His fedora tumbled to the floor, clattering silently beneath the hum of the music.

"W-What are you doing here?" Mike whispered, lips numb.

"I came to see you, my little slut" Raven replied on a purr, leaning in and breathing the younger man's clean scent "I'm going to give you a night from the past. I decided you were worthy of one more go."

"I…I can't…Jake…" Miz turned his head away, face flushed with shame "I told you I-I'd never do it again."

"You loved it, admit it" Raven taunted, grinding his palm down upon the man's wrist until he grasped sharply "I started your career, I got you in this industry. You should be getting on your knees every day for me for what I've done for you."

"I've paid my dues a hundred times over" Miz hissed, whipping his head around to glare at the older man.

It was true. He'd given up his ass and mouth enough for a dozen careers, let alone the one he'd settled into. It was Raven's fault he was the way he was. This man had tortured him, warped his mind, taken what he wanted and left him broken and bleeding wherever he'd decided to have him. It was why he manipulated everyone around him, why he'd chosen Jake - someone who he could mold to his liking. This bastard was the reason he couldn't have a normal relationship, the reason he couldn't stop himself from pushing Jake to his breaking point and beyond. The reason he'd fucked John Morrison…trying to break someone just as strong as himself.

Raven was the reason The Miz was created the way he was.

Cocky, strong, loud, energetic, risqué, annoying…

All the things Mike Mizanin wasn't.

That sweet, shy kid from Cleveland died in the locker room of UPW.

Mike whimpered as the man's hand left his wrist and fisted in his hair, forcing his head back. His back arched off the wall, trying not to cry out as the older man's sharp teeth sunk into the soft flesh of his neck. He jerked, pushing at his shoulder with his one free hand as he tried not to breath in that near-sweet tang of spiced rum that always seemed to cling to this man. After two years of exquisite torture and mind-fucking, his body responded to the touch of it's 'master'. He hated himself for it, but there was a faint stirring in his groin. His eyes glazed over with tears of shame, the drops trickling down his cheeks without his consent.

Raven pulled back, swiping his tongue over the swollen skin. It was beautifully flushed, the perfect imprint of his teeth left behind.

"My sweet little slut" Raven murmured, dragging the boy closer and molding their bodies. Mike couldn't pull away, he couldn't do anything but go limp against the wall. He shut his eyes tight, hoping it would go away.

"Stop…Scott…" Mike murmured "Don't make me."

"Don't worry, bitch" the blonde's smile was full of malicious intent "I'll put you back where you belong. On your back. I'll remind you of your…_humble_ beginnings…in only the way your master can."

_Master_.

Mike hadn't heard that word in years, and the thought of saying it again left a bitter taste on his tongue.

Mike managed to crack open his eyes, gasping hoarsely as he saw the one person who could save him.

Jake grabbed Scott by the shoulder, forcing the man to turn and look at him. The second those kohl-rimmed eyes met his, he felt an instant chill down his spine. The older man kept his grip on Mike's wrist and hair, keeping him pinned to the wall for all his squirming.

"Get the fuck off him!" Jake snapped, furious to see another man on his lover (though afraid to attack him less he do more damage to the other) "Who the fuck do you think you are!"

"Me?" his smirk was that of sin "I'm the man who made this little slut a star."

"Shut up!" Miz found his voice with Jake so close, clawing at the man's hand to try and unlace it from his hair "Just shut the fuck up!"

"Oh, now you speak?" Raven taunted, pulling him from the wall and into his body. He claimed a harsh kiss, making the other whimper and wrench from him. By this time, they had most of the bar's attention. Raven let go of the other's soft hair in favor of his neck, digging his fingers hard into the fluttering jugular that kept the brunette alive.

"Back off" the older man spat at Jake, who obeyed.

"Okay, man" Jake held out his hand, taking another step back "Just let him go."

Mike gasped in bursts, trying to find air pas the unforgiving grip. Raven dragged him further away from the wall, dark eyes scanning the crowd but finding no one would speak out against him. Those who weren't familiar with his dark tendencies were quickly informed by those from TNA, a hushed murmur rippling through the crowd as some victims showed their scars to their friends. Those who didn't want to share just warned, haunted looks on the faces of those who had been on the wrong end of his temper.

Raven dragged him into another kiss, biting down upon his lip savagely. The delicate skin gave way beneath the sharp force, crimson pouring down his chin like water. Mike found himself tossed upon the ground like a common whore, dirt smudging his clothes as he struggling to get on his hands and knees. He touched his mouth, pulling his hand away to see scarlet staining the lines of his palms.

That brazen temper he was known for flared in his eyes, he turned around and glared up at the man with all the fire he had. His hands braced on the floor as a wave of dizziness hit him, legs splayed out without strength to get on his knees.

"I hate you" Miz rasped, then found his voice "I fucking hate you!"

Miz used the leverage of his palms on the floor to push up, lunging at the older man. He was ready to claw his eyes out, but didn't get very far before his lover's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back. He thrashed, reaching out for the older man with crooked fingers to scrape down his face. He was taken into Jake's broad chest, his lover's warm breath bathing his neck and face as he was taken close to him.

"Go on, take him back" Raven cocked his head "I've gone and ruined his pretty mouth for the night. I don't want a bloody mess to fuck."

_Handcuffed, helpless…he was bent over a couch, helpless, screaming…no one could hear him, no one would save him… _

Miz turned in his lover's arm, briefly brushing his lips along his ear, "Please…let's go…"

Jake cast a nasty look at Raven, bitterly hating the satisfied look on the man's face. He kept his arms tight around his lover, leading him through the crowd of their friends and colleges.

No one said a word, they let them go in silence.

**xXxXxXx**

The moment the light turned green on the hotel lock, the door was all but kicked in by its humiliated occupant. Still flushed from the encounter with Raven, Miz hurried inside and started shedding his clothes. He couldn't stand the feel of them against his skin any longer. They were suffocating him, binding him within their rules of fashion and hypocrisy. He ripped the collar of his shirt in a hurry to get it over his head, flinging the ruined material onto the carpet. His jeans fell in a puddle, only to be kicked across the floor.

Catching a glimpse of himself in a mirror, he growled and started running his fingers through his hair. He clawed the tresses free of their gel, letting it loose and free.

With only his plain boxers to cover his modesty, Mike fell upon the bed he'd be sharing with his lover. He curled into the sheets, burying his face into the smooth plush of the pillow.

Jake shut the door quietly behind him, face set in a grim expression. Cradled almost delicately in his large palms was his lover's fedora, dusted off from where it had been dropped onto the floor. He shed his shoes and jacket in a much quieter fashion, tugging off his shirt in favor of a simple wife-beater. He carefully stepped out of his jeans, trying to subdue the swell of anger stifling his breath. He'd never admit it, but down there… in front of Raven…he'd been scared. Scared for his life, scared for the life of his companion…because of the murderous intent he saw in the depths of the older man's eyes.

There was a darkness there, and apparently Mike had experienced it first hand.

Jake walked into the bedroom, surprised to see a paler, ruffled, depressed version of his lover. He'd never seen Miz so down. No, this wasn't The Miz. This was Mike, broken down with his heart bleeding all over the sheets. He could see the fine tremors in the older man's fingers, his arms, even along the muscles of his back. He was trying so hard not to break down, but Jake could finally see the cracks he'd been searching for all night.

"Mike" was all he could manage at first, standing beside the bed.

Miz turned his head away from the other, keeping his eyes clenched tight. The evasion tactic didn't work. Something was placed on his lower back, bare skin breaking out into goosebumps at the scratch of it. He reluctantly turned on his side, grabbing whatever it was.

His fedora…the one that bastard had knocked off when he'd pinned him to the wall…

_Blood…so much blood…trailing down his arms, his neck…_

Mike pursed his lips, refusing to let even a whimper escape him. He couldn't think of that, not now with Jake so close. That was another time, another place. Years ago, when he was still so young and fresh and shiny. Not now, not after he'd just gotten over all of _that_ and moved on. But had he moved on? Really?

Miz couldn't look the other in the eye; that told him more than he needed to know.

"What wa-th that?" Jake inquired, arms crossed over his broad chest "In the bar…what wa-th that with Raven?"

Miz winced at the two syllables that haunted him more than anything else, "It wasn't anything, man."

"Fuck that" Jake's nose scrunched up, a sign that he was getting pissed "First you get your-thelf backed into a corner, you froze…then you tried to claw his eyes out! What the hell is your problem?"

Mike chucked the hat, not caring for it's subtle shine around the rim nor what it had cost. He didn't want it, he didn't want anything. Nothing but to sleep. But apparently he couldn't even get that.

"I don't have to explain myself to you" Miz seethed, flipping onto his stomach once more. He turned his head away, refusing to look at the one he'd claimed he could tell anything to.

"Stop it" Jake begged, getting on the bed and kneeling behind the smaller man "This isthn't like you."

Mike's eyes slid close, /No…this _is_ me./

"Did he hurt you?" Jake lowered down next to the other, trying to get a response from him by running his hand down his arm "Before tonight…I've never seen you so scared…you just let him-"

"I've never _let_ him do anything!" Mike barked, flipping over and snatching his lover by the neck. Jake didn't utter a word in protest, nor did he struggle as he was pushed on his back and pinned there. Miz hovered above him, a wildfire in his icy blue eyes, blazing as he tightened his grip around the blonde's neck.

Jake reached up to touch the other's wrist, hoping to calm him, when he felt something he'd never noticed before. His eyes widened, the only warning Miz had before he was the one on his back upon the bed. He thrashed, wildly protesting this, but found he couldn't move with the blonde's weight on top of him. His arms were pinned, his wrists examined. Jake noted there were thin, white lines across the delicate skin. Scars, more than a year old for sure. Some extended nearly the full way around, some were thick and short.

Something had cut him badly.

Jake peered into his lover's face, twisted with pain and rage at being held down, "What did he do to you?"

Mike tried to fight longer, but he quickly crumbled after all that had happened tonight. He turned his head away, focusing his eyes on the smooth plane of his lover's forearm instead of his inquisitive eyes.

"I've never told anyone, Jake" Mike softly admitted "I've never wanted to. I-If I tell you…it makes it true…it means it really did happen and it wasn't all a nightmare."

"You can trust me" Jake reminded him "I could never think any less of you."

Mike gave a watery smile, looking up at his lover briefly, "You're sweet, but…let me finish before you say it again…"

Jake rolled to the side, letting his lover have the room he needed. Mike didn't move, he merely shifted his eyes to the ceiling and kept his hands laying limp as if someone were still pinning him down. As if someone were _always_ pinning him down.

"I was twenty-three…and I had just done my debut in Ultimate Pro-Wrestling…" Miz scoffed bitterly "Apparently that's where he stalked to prey on the boys. No one told me this…no one told me anything…"

**xXx**

_2003_

_Mike collapsed on a bench near the back of the locker room, a goofy smile on his face. He had just gotten done with his promo, the crowd (though small) had really eaten him up. But it wasn't about that. It was about his progress, about the fact that he actually got here! He'd made it into the pro-wrestling world, and he was determined to catch the eyes of the WWE scouts snooping around here._

_There were some other guys changing and showering as well, and he'd even gotten to know some of them pretty well. But he was crashing hard from his adrenaline rush. He couldn't even bother to do more than change out of his gear and into a pair of cargo shorts, his last drop of energy going to slipping on his wife beater. It wasn't worth it._

_Mike leaned back against the lockers, eyes slipping shut as he let the cool sooth his heated flesh._

_What Mike didn't notice was the man that entered the locker room, nor did he notice how it all went quiet after the initial smack of the door. The man was tall, blonde hair tinged with black, kohl-rimmed eyes roving over those who were around. Disinterest showed in his features. That is…until they landed on the Mizanin kid, the one that had been the buzz of the day. _

_What a beautiful kid it was, indeed. The light caught in his golden hair, making it glow like a halo around his head. He was still growing into his face, but he filled out his body nicely. Lithe, supple…still so young and sweet. A few freckles were sprinkled across the bridge of his nose, lashes fluttering to reveal their icy treasures, full lips parting obscenely to allow soft pants to escape. _

_Raven's lips curled up in a smirk, he'd found his new prey. _

_Mike opened his eyes a bit more, spotting a figure approaching him rather swiftly. He couldn't imagine what he'd done, he hadn't had time to screw up. The man was scary looking, he was older too. He was seriously intimidating, he had some height on himself. _

_Raven stopped in front of the younger man, "Your name's Mike, isn't it?"_

_The deep voice sent a serious shiver down his spine, but he tried night to let his trepidation show, "Yeah, that's me."_

_The older man cocked his head to the side, examining him further, "Pretty neck you have…it'll look better with a collar around it, though."_

_Mike blinked up at the man, "What?"_

_Before he could inquire further, the man's hand lashed out and his strong hand covered his mouth. Fingers dug into his jaw and cheeks, two digits biting into the soft flesh beneath his jaw. He reached up instinctively, grabbing the older man's thick forearm, but it did him no good. His heart had picked up a frantic pace, fear lacing in his very blood and paralyzing him. He was dragged to his feet, only to be slammed into the lockers. His jolted sharply, making his vision swim. The man's free hand lashed out, striking him at the right angle to knock the breath out of him. _

_Gasping and blurry, Miz had to go limp._

"_Listen here, little bitch" Raven hissed, looking right into those frightened eyes "You're going to come with me right now, and you're going to make it look good. Later, you're gonna hand your sweet little ass over to me on a silver platter. You know why?"_

_Mike shook his head, he could barely breathe let alone fight._

_Raven came in closer, nearly brushing their lips, "Because…I'm going to make you."_

_Mike tried to push the other away, just as confused and frightened as a kitten confronted with a large bulldog. Something sharp trailed up his thigh, sliding into place just below his bellybutton. He glanced down, still unable to speak with the palm clamped down upon his lips. He saw a flash of silver and a handle, his breath coming faster when he recognized a knife. The sharpened edge caught his flesh, small droplets of crimson oozing from beneath the blade._

_Mike looked around, hoping to find some help. The ones who hadn't already rushed out of there were carefully avoiding his gaze, either talking amongst themselves or quickly trying to pull their clothes on so they could dash._

_/Please…someone…/ Mike pleading silently, but no one responded. He drew back his leg, striking the locker hard and giving a muffled cry. Those who looked his way had blank stares, watching him struggle beneath the older man. His own eyes were full-on begging anyone to help him, but no one could be bothered._

_Raven's breath burned his ear, "No one's going to help you…you're mine now."_

**xXx**

Miz was looking toward the far wall, his chest trembling with each inhale. He had shed his tears long at the start of the story, they had dried on his cheeks already. His eyes were empty now, too lost in his memories to spark up and fill with his natural light. He had that cold, near psychotically calm look on his face that sometimes came when he was alone or he thought no one was looking.

It was a man who'd seen horrible things, and was remembering them.

Jake was sitting cross-legged beside his lover now, eyes falling from the man's handsome face to the smooth plane of his pec. Looking closer, he could see truly faint scars speckled across his chest and abs. He leaned forward, squinting at the older man's ankles. There was only one kind of mark there, a pale circle that faded in and out. Rope burns, severe enough to leave the palest of marks.

Jake let his eyes rove back up to the man's face, admiring it's strength and beauty.

"What happened next?" Jake whispered carefully, he needed to know the rest.

"He took me out of there at knife point" Miz replied, his airy tone showing how out of it he was "He led me back to his hotel…into his room…then locked the door. I stayed there for…three days? A week? I'm not sure. It was the start and end of my life."

"He handcuffed you" it wasn't a question, the blonde was looking at his wrists as he spoke "He raped you, didn't he?"

"And worse" Miz admitted reluctantly "He kept me in his bed, he didn't let me contact anyone or tell anyone where I was. I disappeared for that week, and no one came to look for me. I was just…gone…"

"Did he let you go?"

"Eventually" he sighed "But by then, I was already chained to him."

Cornflower blue eyes went wide, "How long did this go on?"

For his credit, Miz looked him right in the eye, "Three years. With breaks."

"Why?" that was the biggest question in his mind "Why would you let him keep doing that to you? Why didn't you tell someone? Or stop him? You're a tough guy, you could've taken him. He's got…what? Ten years on you?"

"About" Mike snorted in disgust "But you don't get it. No one gets it. It was what I _needed_."

It was Jake's turn to scoff in disbelief, "You _needed_ to be beaten and raped for three years? What? Did you get off on it?"

The insensitive words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. It wasn't all his fault, it was mostly his brain. He just couldn't imagine why someone would _let_ someone else torture them for years when they could just walk away, or tell a higher up to get him out of it. Vince would've been sympathetic, he would've helped him get a restraining order or a bodyguard.

Miz growled, sitting up and grabbing his lover by the base of his throat. Again, Jake didn't fight the determined fingers closing around his trachea. He kept his eyes locked with the other, choking down his fear as he saw the cold rage smoldering deeply in those icy eyes.

"What the fuck did you say to me?" he hissed "What did you just have the balls to say!"

Jake tilted his head, "Mike…"

"He gave me what no other had" Miz spat "He gave me a start. He bloodied my by night, but by day…he introduced me to all the right people. He may have warped my mind, told me I was nothing…but that made me strive all the harder to _be_ something. For every scar he left on me, I shook hands with a person who helped me get here."

Miz shook the younger man to emphasize his point, "He got me on _Tough Enough_, he got me a million dollar contract! Without him, I _never _would have gotten my hosting job in the WWE! He gave me everything! It's no different than Ted or Cody!"

Mike lowered his eyes, voice hushing, "Except my chance wasn't given to me on a silver platter."

Jake threaded his fingers through his lover hair, heart aching at the thought that he had hurt his beloved.

"I'm stronger for what he did" Miz acknowledged, tilting his head up "And weaker. I can survive a lot of things now…but sometimes…"

He shook off the man's touch, scooting away from him, "Sometimes I'm not all _there_."

"_Brainless slut…beg for it…."_

"He had no mercy."

"_Shane, this is my new protégée."_

"His intentions were always blatant, he always did what he said he would" Miz shoved aside the pillows, putting his back to the chilly heard board "Nothing more…nothing less. Because of him, I met Shane McMahon. Raven taught me how to use my looks and charm to get my way, how to cast my web."

Jake's lips twitched upwards, "Thath why he's so bewitched by you."

"Without ever having to fuck him" Miz stated bluntly, but he was proud of himself "That was another thing he taught me. How to whore myself without giving my body away. It comes as second instinct to me now. I do it to people without even thinking. It's how I make friends…"

He cast a side glance to his lover.

"And enemies."

/This is scaring the shit out of me/ Jake chewed on his lower lip /I hate it when he gets like this. He's almost…detached. If I gave him a reason, in this mind-set…I think he would strangle me to death right here in our bed./

"If Raven's the one who hurt you…" they seemed to be hesitant with their words, as if both of them were afraid of what they would let out from between their lips "Then why doeth Drew scare you so badly?"

"I don't know" Mike shrugged, lolling his head back against the wall "Maybe it's his size. Maybe because I haven't had someone come at me like that for a long time. Maybe it's because I _wasn't _trying to cast my spell on him. Or…it could be his eyes…they remind me of Raven's a bit."

After a long moment of silence, Miz shook his head and scrambled to put himself back together.

"I don't know" he huffed "I wish I had a real answer for you. Something about him just scares me."

Jake knew he was pretty special to get The Miz to open up like this. He knew no one had ever gotten so close, at least not mentally. His lover was a fragile creature, and the last few hours of information was almost too much for him. To find out one's loved one had been abused in the past, downright mind-fucked…it left a distinctively sour taste in your mouth.

Jake looked into the man's face, seeing the red bruises beneath his eyes. He knew his love needed rest, and he needed it now. The blonde got up, going over and turning off the lights.

"Jake?" the whisper in the dark was like that of a child.

"Shhh."

Jake crept back into the bed, gently nudging the man until he laid down. He pulled the blanket up around them, covering their semi-nudity. Mike sighed in relief as his head met the softness again, though this time his anger had dissolved. He felt naked and exposed, and he was glad to have the bigger man's brawny arm curl around his waist.

Snuggling into the warmth, Mike let himself be lulled to sleep.

He missed the words that were murmured in his ear.

"I'll protect you now."

**xXx**

Outside the hotel, two men met in the ally. One nervously sucked down the acrid smoke of a cigarette, his long digits trembling. The other was stock still, kohl-rimmed eyes inspecting the long form of the other wrestler.

"You need to keep your cool."

"When can I 'ave my shot?" Drew's accent was thick with his mild fury "When can I go after 'im?"

"Soon" Raven tisked "And publicly."

This intrigued the Scotsman, "Publicly?"

"Oh yes" the blonde man's lips turned up in a smirk "It wouldn't be fun if you didn't."

"You told me he'd be easy" Drew spat, nearly chomping off the end of his cigarette in his anxiety "With that big baboon 'round 'im, I can't even get close. He fought me when I came onto 'im."

"He'll fight" Raven tisked "I warned you he might. He's only broken on the inside…on the outside, he's like clean diamond. You have to strike at the right angle to get him to shatter."

Drew nodded. He'd come to Raven in the express interest of snagging The Miz, of taking him on his back like the whore he'd been rumored to be. Who would know better than the man who made him that way? He'd listened to Raven from the start, from getting Shane to boost his career to participating in the upcoming Pay-Per-View. So far, things were going well.

"Okay" the Scotsman sighed, dropping the cigarette and rubbing it out with the heel of his shoe "Tell me what to do at the taping."

Raven tried not to cackle, it was too perfect. He'd been advising men for years on how to shake The Miz's solid façade, sending one after the other for different reasons. Drew was just his recent project, and it was fun to observe the breaking of his once-precious pet.

"The moment the match is over, when the cameras go off…"


End file.
